DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Abstract): We propose to develop a vestibular substitution system for persons with bilateral vestibular loss. It will consist of a MEMS technology two degree of freedom accelerometer chip placed on the back of an array of electrotactile stimulators in contact with the tongue: the human machine interface to cany the substitute vestibular information to the brain. With training, the information is expected to reduce or eliminate balance and gait manifestations of the vestibular loss, and may eliminate the oscillopsia (which produces difficulty in maintaining gaze while walking). In Phase-1, a system tethered to external circuitry will be built and tested with vestibular intact and vestibular deprived persons, in light and in darkness on a force plate, to measure sway and other stance characteristics. Projected Phase-2 levelopment will include the miniaturization of the system and its inclusion in an orthodontic dental retainer. Testing will be extended to gait, at the University of Wisconsin and at collaborating laboratories, and commercialization will be explored. Potential applications to the spatial disorientation Df pilots, the effects of reduced gravity on astronauts, and to elderly persons subject to balance probIems and falls, will be considered, but are not planned in the scope of this proposal. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: During Phase-2, commercialization of a vestibular information system for persons with vestibular applications will be pursued. A major medical products manufacturer has already expressed interest in the device. Commercialization of the potential applications in aviation will also be explored.